25 Days of State Christmas
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Till Christmas I am writing a story in which Alfred surprises his 50 children with something special. I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll write in my others later after this on.
1. Chapter 1

"There is 24 days left till Christmas," a boy rubs his forehead as he stares at the other 49 pairs of eyes. His short wavy, blonde hair flickering towards his eyes when he look at his paper. His deep blue eyes shining with joy as his pen taps on the table. "Today is day 1. Any idea what we should do for our parents for Christmas?"

"How about some pjs?" A girl with dark red hair states as her soft brown eyes gleam with worried. "Or we could build a taller gate to keep those damn Mexicans out."

"Take that back you butters! " A boy with short spiky hair that was a light tan slap the table. His blue eyes shining with anger. "I'm fixin' to give you a whopping."

"Aren't those two siblings, and did Arizona just curse at her own mother's people?" A boy with blonde hair with brown roots ate an apple as he watch them argue. His dirty black tennis shoes were on the table that made some of the other children stare at him. His light brown eyes shifting to the short girl sitting next to him. Poking her with his finger, she glares at him. "Shorty, what do you think?"

"I'm not short!" She curse as her bushy eyebrows clutch up in a puddle. Her long blonde hair laying smoothly down her back.

"You're one of the oldest one, and you are shorter than the Dakotas." A boy points at two people whispering to each other. His short blonde hair had some green in it. His dark green eyes shine with hope as he looks around. "I hope this year is different."

"Da! Maybe Mother Russia can visit this year!" A small girl whose silver hair was down her back frown as some her siblings starts to cry in fear.

"Does that mean Mama Hawaii will come this year?" A small boy with short black hair tugs on the first boy's shirt. His light blue eyes had tears in them as he pouts. He wail as the boy shook his head.

Once the boy started to cry, all of the younger states join in. The older one look at each other before settling a silent agreement. They went to each state and hug them tightly.

"What's with all the sad faces?" A cheerful voice exclaims as they all turn towards the door.

"Dad!" They shout out as the young one dog pile him. Alfred laugh loudly as he hugs hem tightly.

"Why are you here?" The first boy ask as his hair as Alfred rubs his hair to be mess up.

"Well Kauko, I have a surprise for all of you!" Alfred shush them. "It's going to take 25 days, but it's worth it I believe."

"What is it?" The little black hair boy exclaims as he hugs his father's neck.

"Well I will like you and Kauko to come with me," Alfred smiles at the shouts of protests. "Y'all get your surprise soon."

Kauko holds the boy as Alfred directs them out of the room into a dark hallway. Kauko watches Alfred open the door to look in before looking at them.

"Close your eyes, and come in." He exclaims happily as he pulls the door open.

"What's going on?" The smaller boy ask as he covers his eyes. He walks in with Kauko in tow.

"We wanted to surprise you." A soft voice answer. The boy drops his hands as he looks to a woman standing in the middle with two other guys. She had a long thin dress on that had pink floral design. Her long black hair in a braid with her soft brown eyes shining happily. She bends down to open her arms. "Come to Mama, Aoull!"

Kauko covers his mouth as tears appear in his eyes. He runs to the men and gather them in a bear hug.

"Äiti and Papa!" Kauko cries as Berwald and Tino pats him on the back.

"W' 'l s' w'nted t' c'l'br'te w'th y'u." Berwald stare at Kauko as he nods at him.

"Because christmas time is supposed to be spend with your family!" Tino smiles with tears in his eyes as he koto thanks to Alfred.

"I'll let you guys chat a bit more,"Alfred opens the door. "Spend the night till Christmas Eve. It'll be easier sine I am hosting it here."

They look at each before nodding. Alfred smiles as he exits the room as more tears were shread.

"Two down, 48 more to give a surprise to," Alfred whistle a little tune before returning the room. "Time for bed guys. I'll give your surprise later."

He smiles as shouts were echoing after him. He enters his room to sleep. He looks at his phone to notice a message from his sister down South.

"Now which two should see her tomorrow?" He smirk as he turns out the light.

* * *

><p>*Name:Kauko<p>

State: Delaware

*Name: Aoull

State: Hawaii


	2. Chapter 2

Shift off his warm baby blue comforter, Alfred blinks his sky blue eyes to drive sleep away. Running his fingers through his hair he sits up to stare at the wall of photos. Smiling softly when he felt his bed shift. He looks over to see two people sleeping in his bed. One had short silver hair that had dark blonde lowlights with a curl floating beside her head. The other one had short oak brown hair with some silver highlights. They open their eyes to show a light blue eyes with slight red and violet.

"Morning Dakotas," Alfred smiles as he rub their heads. "Why aren't you guys in your own bed?"

"We had a," the girl leans her head to the left.

"Nightmare about this Christmas," the boy finish as he leans to the right.

"Don't you worry," Alfred taps their nose gently. "This year will be great."

They grin big when all of the sudden his door was slam open. Stand there was a girl with long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was holding a frying pan with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Bredhdhdy isjddjjdndb." She states mumbling.

"What was that?" Alfred smirks as she swallow her food.

"Breakfast is done," She smiles as she points out. "Might want to hurry, or else all the 13 will eat up the bacon."

"No!" They all three exclaims as they jump out of bed and ran downstairs.

The dining room was bustling with excitement as people talk about their plans. Alfred sits at the head of the table, watching all of his children. He notice two were missing, but didn't worry since he knew that they were eating in a different room with their parents. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he notice a small winter fairy. She had white bob cut hair and dark blue eyes. Her wings were a slight silver that match her dress. She flew near his ear, whispering. Nodding, Alfred looks around the table to notice Blake and Mìa bickering about something.

"Texas! Arizona!" Alfred leans against his fist as he gleams at the two bickering. "Grab your other siblings, not including California , and meet me in the Dragon room."

They pause to look at each other, and shrug. Turning around, they tap four other kids before jumping out of their seats. They chat down the hall as they came to a giant wooden door. Knocking on it once they wait.

"Come in," Alfred shouts.

They open to the door to see a woman chatting with Alfred. She had dark black hair that curl at the bottom with soft caramel brown. She was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with blue skinny jeans. There was a flower in her hair that brought out her rosey cheeks. Smiling at the six before opening her arms up.

"Madre!" Blake exclaims as he runs to hug her tight.

"Mama!" A boy with soft black hair in a ponytail. He hug her with Blake.

"Mom," Mìa cover her mouth as tears ran down her cheek."I'm sorry."

"It's okay, my little silver." The woman smiles as the rest hug her.

"Rosa, how long are you staying?" Alfred smiles as the children starts to tell her to stay the whole month till Christmas.

"Alright! Alright!" Rose smile as her children cheer. She looks at the other three that hadn't spoken yet."What do you think Louisa, John, and Kyle."

"Can we go snowboarding later today?" A boy with blonde hair blush as he looks to the ground. His brown eyes gleaming with sadness."I want to show you mama how much I learn since a I last saw you."

"Of course Kyle," Rose smiles as she points towards towards a bag next to her. "I brought some early presents."

"Can we open them now?" The boy with black hair ask.

Rose looks at Alfred before nodding. They cheer as they tear open their gifts. The boy with black hair got a spaceship that was remote control.

"It matches you New Mexico," Blake laughs at his younger brother's face that that he made."I'm joking Carlos."

"What did you get?" Mìa holds a bow and arrows in her hands.

"I got a new cowboy hat!" Blake smiles and hugs Rosa. "Thanks ma."

"Cool man! I got a new snowboard!" Kyle holds the board out for they could see the cool dragon design. "It's the one a I always wanted."

"It's beautiful!" A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes holds up a necklace with a silver eagle on it. "I love it."

"You're welcome Louisa."

"Nice! New cowboy boots!" A boy with short list brown hair stands up with his new boots on. "Perfect! In time for the cattle run."

"Nice! A stuff seagull!" John's blue eyes glee with joy. His brown hair spiking up.

Alfred exit the room as they starts to chat and make jokes in Spanish. He smiles as his phone vibrates slightly.

"Yes?" Alfred laughs as the voice on the phone echoes loudly. "So you and Ivan are coming over?"

* * *

><p>*Name: Blake<p>

State: Texas

*Name: Mìa

State: Arizona

*Name: Carlos

State: New Mexico

*Name:Louisa

State: Nevada

*Name: Kyle

State: Colorado

*Name: John

State: Utah


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into his magic room, he swears to Arthur he doesn't know any magic only voodoo. In the center of the dim-light, was a circle. Surrounding it was shelves of jars with different things that expand to frog eyes to dragon scales. Brushing his hair back, he pulls out a book that was cover in dust and spiderwebs. Opening the book to the spell he wanted, Alfred points to the center as he mules the spell. He watches with odd smirk when a hand pop out of the circle. Following the hand was a half a body. The head look up to his blue eyes with its cold violet eyes.

"You called?" Ivan smiles creepy as Alfred holds out his hand.

"Technically speaking you and...where's Gilbert?" Alfred watches as he pulls out his Russian "friend" from the magic circle to notice it died out. "He should have been with you when you were called."

Ivan shrugs his big shoulders at the time a giant boom sound in the closet near them. They both froze before pulling out a hand pistol. Nodding to each other, they creep towards the door. Flinging it open, they aim their guns at the albino.

"Verdammt, my awesomeness does not belong in a closet," Gilbert huff as he pulls himself out of the mop mess. Glaring at the guns, Gilbert dust off his black jeans off from the powder in the closet. He was wearing a t-shirt that had a fluffy chick on it. "Where's meine awesome Tocher?"

"Just hold on for a minute. I need to get you two into...what room do you want to go?" Alfred watches as they pounderpune the thought. "I know...the sunflower room."

Ivan's eyes light up brightly as he holds a wrap gift in his arms. Gilbert nods slightly was he pulls out a small box. They follow him out to the dark hallway before looking both ways. They watch just when Alfred pushes a stone in the wall to show a passageway. He smiles and continue on their way to the room. Whistling a high tone, a bunch of lights appear in front of them.

"Aura and Norwing, can you found Alaska and Pennsylvania for us. Tell them to meet us in the sunflower room in 10 minutes." Alfred grins when two fares touch his forehead and flew off. "The rest, show us the way."

They watch as their path was lit by fares brightly. They went on their way to their destination.

"Hey Pen...Hey Penny," the girl with long silver hair holds hands with her older sister. She watches red eyes stare into her violet eyes kindly. "What do you think папа has plan?"

"No idea Anastasia," Penny taps her chin before frowning. "Maybe something to do with our siblings not being heir yesterday, or today. Oh we're here."

They stare at the wooden yellow door in time to hear some cursing. Their eyes lit up as they push open the door to see Alfred keep two people at bay. They smile as they jump hugs their parent.

"VATI!" Penny cuddles Gilbert as tears stream down her cheeks. "I thought you won't going to make it this year!"

"Mother Russia!" Anastasia giggles as Ivan lifts her over his head.

"We got you two something," Gilbert hands Penny her small gift. He watches as she rips into like a cheetah rips into her prey. "I don't know what band you like, but Matthew suggested this band."

"OH MY GOTT! Fall Out Boy! My favorite band!" Penny squeals as she hugs him tightly. "You and Uncle Matt are the best!"

"Here you go," Ivan tugs on his scarf scare when he hands Anastasia her gift."I hope it is what you would like."

Anastasia rub open the wrapping to show a wooden box that had flower design on the lid. The rest were cover in dancing bears. Her violet eyes sparkle as she opens the top to show a light blue scarf.

"Thank you," Anastasia wraps her new scarf around her neck. She gathers the box in her arms. "They're beautiful."

"Da," Ivan smile as they hug again.

Alfred watches them before exiting the room. Leaning against the close door while listening to laughter and tears. He pulls out his cellphone. Dialing it fast, Alfred listens to it ring four times before he was sent to voicemail.

"I know you are busy this month, but I hope you be coming home...Your siblings miss you...I miss you darling. Stay safe and warm." Alfred hangs up as he walks back to his office alone.

* * *

><p>*Name: Penny<p>

State: Pennsylvania

*Name:Anastasia

State: Alaska


	4. 1814 Christmas

December 24, 1814. 11:30 PM

Surrounding a small fire place was 18 little children. Some were cover in bandages. Some had blonde hair with blue or green eyes. Others had light brown hair that clash with each other. They wrap their thin blankets around them as they wait. Flinching when a slight whimpers echo through their small house. They died off as the snow begun to wind was whipping against the window panes like crazy animals attacking. Snow thumps on the wooden roof so loud that the oldest had to hum over it. Jumping up when the front door was open, they wait for a young man to appear.

"Sorry it took me a long time to get home," a cheerful voice echos as the man wipes snow off himself. "How to negotiate a peace treaty with England and Canada."

"It no problem," The oldest one states as he stares at Alfred with an unemotional face. "Is our parents coming to visit this year?"

Alfred looks into their young eyes before rubbing his head. Looking around before noticing letters on the long wooden table. Smiling as he grabs them, hands them out to the older children.

"These are letters from them," Alfred nudges the hair on a girl with long blonde hair with soft brown eyes. Her skin a little dark then the rest like the other with green eyes. "Do you want me to read your letter Dianne?"

"Çi papa," Dianne nods her head as he pick her up.

"I'll read all your letters to you if you want," Alfred exclaims happily as the children nod before following to the table. He watches them sit in their spot before opening the letter to the oldest.

"Dear Kauke or Delaware...Merry Christmas. I hope you are keeping warm, and you're not acting like your father." Alfred pauses to look at Kauke. He had a smile on his face with tears. "I got cut this short since I need to get ready for tonight. Love your Finland and Sweden."

Kauke laugh slightly before picking up the small girl with with bushy eyebrows. She hugs him around his neck. Alfred pats her back as he continues to the next letter.

"Dear Larz and Victor, or as that young America calls you, New York and Connecticut. I hope you enjoy your Christmases. Love... no name. Topical, sorry guys. Here a letter to most of you guys!" Alfred holds up a letter.

"Flashy France, or Grumpy Old England?" The little girl that Kauko was holding sucks her thumb.

"It's from... now who is that at this time of night?" Alfred pauses when there was a knock on the door. He walks to the door opening slowly, he was tackle by a small polar bear. "Get off me Kumajirou! "

"Eh! Sorry about that Alfred," Matthew pulls Kumajirou off his brother.

"What are you doing here," Alfred hiss and glares at Matthew. He whispers in hush tone. "Trying to ruin my family Christmas even more? Can't you go back to Arthur and spend time with him? Or do you want to hurt Serena even more?"

"I'm sorry for going overboard, but I had a right to do the same back to you...screw it I was trying to be nice and bring my nieces and nephew presents." Matthew crosses his arms leaning against the doorway.

Alfred pauses for and moment before looking back and his children. He notice they were sad and hurting from the war. Some still had bleeding wounds with broken bones. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Alfred let him in. Turning back to the children to notice they froze to stare at Matthew and the sack.

"Look who came to visit, it's Uncle Matt. He brought gifts for you guys if you have behaved this year."

"Yah!" The children dog pile him as they hug him tightly. He laughs quietly as Kumajirou drags the sack away. Opening the sack, he hands items to each child.

"For Kauko and Boston, a new boots for the harsh winter. Dolls for Adalina, Dianne, Maria, Adison, and Mary. Some bonnets for the twins and Virginia. Some soldiers for the Larz, Frederick, and Victor." He looks at the rest before smiling. "Paint set for Nico and Gabe. A small violin for Adam and Elizabeth. And a baby Ruffed Grouse toy for Penny from your father."

Penny smile as she hugs the toy as she runs to play with her siblings. They girls play with their dolls as the boys are playing war. Nico was painting something quickly as he look at everyone. Alfred hugs Matthew softly as he leans against him.

"I'm sorry for earlier Matthew," Alfred smiles happily as his children laugh and play.

"It was also my fault so I'm sorry also." Matthew hugs Alfred.

"Done! And just in time." Nico holds his canvas to them. His soft brown hair with a small curl bobs as he swings on his feet. "Merry Christmas Dad."

Alfred looks at the painting to see his family Smiling in a st group painting. Matthew and Kumajirou were in it too. It was perfect to him as he hugs hugs his son with tears in his sky blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas Nico... Merry Christmas everyone!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen Little Russian, or even the Mexican States?" A boy pushes his dirty blonde hair with green high lights down, but sighs slightly when it pop right back up. "They haven't been around since lunch yesterday."

"I did see two fairies," The girl Dakota twin lays her head on her arms.

"Whisper something to them that made them leave during lunch," The boy tilts his head as his brown hair shifts into his eyes.

"Caleb and Kaylee, where did they go?" A girl with long blonde hair tips the table. Her green eyes full of curiosity looking around.

"No idea Virginia," they stare blankly before looking at each other. They shrug, and lay back down.

They all became quiet when the doorbell rang through the house. Looking at each other wildly, they rush towards the dining room door. Virginia and the boy spoke earlier got to the door to notice it was lock.

"Check the other doors now!" The boy orders pounding on the door. "Dad!"

"These doors are lock also," a boy calls out when he tries the door into the kitchen. "What's going on Victor?"

"And the windows are lock too!" Twin girls hug each other.

All the other children gather around Victor and Virginia as they hollar their complaints. Looking at his sister, Victor shushes them when a buzz sounds in the room. Glaring as are TV appears out of the wall.

"Hello my little sidekicks! It's your Hero father, me!" Alfred winks at them from the TV. He looks behind him at something he could only see. "I know you have notice...yes I'm trying to hurry... that some of your siblings have not been around. That is because they are busy 'entertaining' their surprise. Not going to tell you what it is, but I do need New York and Connecticut in the Waffle room, please. Please hurry! All the rest have to wait till either Tony let you out, or the trolls."

Victor looks around for familiar set of eyes over the blue and green eyes for a set of hazel eyes. Pushing through his siblings he reaches out and pulls a scarf that was wrap around a boy's neck. He smirks as the boy gasp with surprise, falling backwards to the floor. His hair light brown with blonde highlights glare with hatred.

"Dad wants us," Victor drags the boy across the room.

"You don't need to be a dick Victor! Now let me up!" The boy cries as their sibling snicker.

"Grow a backbone Larz," Victor let him go, and tries the door. "Come on, we make dad angry."

They exit the dining room to a dark hallway. There was two giant forest green trolls holding a torch. They grunt when the boys look at them. Larz could only see the torch floating in the air since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Where your glasses, Master Larz," one of the trolls rumble as it touches Larz's face before spitting in his eyes. Victor shudder as Lars wipes the spit out of his eyes. His eyes shifting to a light green. "There now follow me to the room."

"Dude, say don't spray it!" Victor laughs as Larz glares at him.

"Well, at least Boston has a decent baseball team," Larz grins madly in time Victor grab him.

"Not true!" Victor punches Larz in the jaw before fully tackling him.

The troll grunts before trying break them up. It rears its hand back when someone bit him. He growls before knocking on the door till Alfred pokes his head out.

"Can't they behave just for a second?" Alfred eye rolls, he walks over to them. Reaching in, he pulls them apart. "Dude, come here to deal with your sons."

The boys froze with eyes open when a man steps out of the room with a blue and white scarf around his neck. He had and pipe in his mouth. His green eyes glaring with his dark blonde hair sticking up. He had two small boxes in his hands.

"Pa!" They struggle to get loose to give him a hug. "We have not seen you since forever!"

" Victor...Larz...mijn volwassen zonen," Abel show a quick smile before returning to a blank face."Je tante is rond."

Both boys pale and tried to escape before they were gather in two female arms. They scream as they were smothered by a hug and pinches to their cheek.

"Oh look my two nephews! How I miss you!" Emma coos warmly. She pulls them away to get a good look at them. "You're looking like your fathers everyday!"

"Thank you auntie Belgium," Victor blush as she kiss him on the forehead.

"Thanks," Larz tries to escape.

"Zus, let them go for they can open their gift. Then we can go home."

"Wait! Pa, can you...I don't know...stay longer?" Victor look down down to down to the floor.

Abel and Emma look at each before turning around. The three Americans watch them whisper harshly with each other. Abel points to Alfred then at the boys to glare at his sister. Emma grin cat like before slapping him upside the head. Both turning around and clear their throats.

"We love to stay my dears!" Emma smiles at the two boys jumping for joy. "Now open your early presents!"

Victor his green gift box to see a new set of Dr. Beats headphone and a new red scarf with white mix in it. He hugs Abel before hugging Emma. Larz grabs his blue gift to unwrap a new scarf and the movie, Frozen. He blushes as he hugs them also. They laugh about it and talk about what to do till christmas. They plan to make bankletters for the 6th, and some gingerbread houses, maybe even an village.

Alfred smiles sadly when he exit the room from the happy family. Walking down the hallway he could hear laughter of children and their parents. Feeling lonely walking, he pauses at the giant oil painting of his family when there was only 15 of them. He looks at the first 13 smiling faces and his. Standing next to him was Serna, a girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She had her hand on his shoulder with a proud smile on. Her eyes twinkling with love forth her siblings. Alfred touches the painting before trying once more with calling. He was put to voice mail once again.

"Hey sweetie, just wondering how you doing. The family's doing great. Everyone's parents are visiting them and agree to stay for the Christmas party. I hope you come, and not miss out like those past years. Bye"

Alfred hangs up when he notice something wet on his cheek. Touching his face, he realize he was crying. He hope this year was going to be different.

* * *

><p>*Name: Victor<p>

State: New York

*Name: Larz

State: Connecticut


	6. Chapter 5

"Dianne, do really have to play that lazy thing you call music," a girl with short brown hair to her shoulders plug her ears as another girl stops playing her trumpet. "Kentucky has be eternal music than you."

"You know Mary," Dianne pushes her long blonde hair out of her eyes. She puts her instrument down. "This is our practice room for everyone. And my music is call jazz."

"I was just stating," Mary leans against the doorway. "It's my turn."

"Hey! I was here first," Dianne glare at Mary with her bright blue eyes. She pouts when Mary switches the name to hers. "That's not fair."

Dianne walk around one of the living rooms angrily before slamming a book on the clear glass coffee table. Her breathing uneven with her eyes flashing green when the door open up. Standing in the opening was Alfred in a plain white T-shirt and fading blue jeans. His hair was a mess with pieces sticking out everywhere. His glasses were a bit leaning on his nose.

"Morning Papa," Dianne smile slowly when he yawns. "Sorry if I had woken you up."

Alfred shrugs his broad shoulders, running his hand through his wild hair. "No it wasn't you. I was woken up by the trolls trying eat your present in the Eiffel Tower room."

"What?!" Dianne yelps with fright. She rushes out the room before Alfred could grab her.

"Well that's was a surprise," Alfred laughs quietly behind her.

Dianne sprint towards a silver door with gold roses on it. She tried to stop when she notice a boy about to open the door. He halts when he heard her coming, his soft caramel eyes widen as she knocks into him. She watches in amusement as a painted turtle flies through the air.

"Lincoln!" The boy cries with his hands open wide. He hurries to catch his pet when he knock into someone else. Staring wide open at the blonde man with blue eyes. He had a smile on with the turtle in his hand.

"Mijn kleine konijn en schildpad," Francis drops the turtle into his son's hands. Walking over he pulls Dianne up from the floor. "I would have been here sooner but you know how government is and my people some many strikes."

"Oh Pa, it's been to long!" Dianne hugs him tightly.

"What did you bring us Pa?" The boy ask with happy eyes.

"Of course. Anything for one of my favorite sons," Francis flashy smile. He hands them two bags. "One for you, and one for you Hamelin."

"I go by just Lin now a days," Hamelin blushes when Dianne laughs quietly.

"You don't like the name your Pa pick out for you?" Francis touch his heart light as tears gather in his eye. He pouts slightly till Hamelin hug him. Smirking as he hug him back. "Open your gift then we can talk about what we want to do for the rest of the month."

They nod and tear into the bag. They cheer as they both pull out a cookbook. Dianne giggle when she pull out stream of beads and shells. She pull out mask that was red and white with many feathers.

"It's perfect!" Dianne hug her gifts to her chest.

"No way!" Hamelin cheer as he pulls out a painting of Abraham Lincoln. "Where did you get this?"

"I painted it a while back and thought you would like it," Francis smiles as he was tackle by a hug from two of his many children. He pats their backs lightly, chatting about his trips and send bugging England.

Alfred leans against the door with a smile on his face. Laughter feels his heart as he walks to the living room. Pausing to notice one of the Dakota Twins alone. She was looking out the window, watching snow fall. She had a blank expression in her eyes when she look at him.

"She'll come don't you worry." She states before looking back outside. "She'll be coming."

Alfred shivers abandoned backs away. Pulling out his cell, he calls her office.

"Mister Smith, how may I be a service today?" A high tenor voice echoes.

"Hey Loney, is Serna there right now?"

"Yea Alfred, but she's busy with some of the representatives. Do you want me to let her know you called?" Loney hums.

"Yeah, tell her to call me back ASAP, thanks." Alfred says goodbye and hangs up. He sighs turns to go back to his room.

* * *

><p>*Name: Dianne, State: Louisiana<p>

*Name: Hamelin, State: Illinois


	7. Chapter 6

"Corn is better than those blueberries you eat all the time!" A boy hiss with a cob of corn in his hand. His deep sky blue eyes flash with anger that had some gold flecks floating in his eyes.

"No! My berries are better!" A girl chomp down on some blueberries. Her rosy lips stain blue that clash with her light brown eyes. Her long, light oak color hair swing when she glare at the boy. A small curl sticking up near the top of her head. "You just a small urban state in the middle! I get to see the ocean!"

"It's a tie?" A small voice echoes when they turn to face a small girl with brown hair. Her eyes sagging with their glares. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pa wants both of you in the Wurst room."

"Who even name the rooms?" The boy hugs slightly, his hand running through his blonde hair.

"Dad did," the girl shrugs."Coming little brother?"

"Damn," the boy curse quietly. " Hey, I'm taller than you or Rhody."

"Heights doesn't count for anything," the girl smirks. "After all Nate, I am older since I am one of main 13."

"Well you can suck my cornhobs, Elizabeth, since you want to be so snotty." Nate wrinkle his nose at her.

"I was, just forget it," Elizabeth pouts with Nate.

They walk quietly through the light hallway. Once in a while, they ran into their siblings asking for help with homework. Coming to asking reddish brown door, Elizabeth raise her hand to knock. There was a crash and a line of Italian curses.

"Stupid Potato Bastard! You made my air head brother cry!" An anger Italian accent voice hiss when a squeak echoes through the room. Enter into into the room was the weirdest sight they both saw. A strong blonde man was holding a tinier man waving a white flag while the the man's twin hit the blonde.

"Papa Feliciano and Papa Romano!" Elizabeth jogs to the anger man. Wrapping him in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Vati," Nate smiles smiles at the blonde as he puts the man down. "Happy Saint Nicholas Day!"

"Ja," the man rubs his head with a small grin. "Here's a boot full of treats and your early Christmas present. You'll get the rest at the party."

"Ve! You have grown so beautiful, my little Bella," Feliciano cooes as he hugs her. "Fratello, give her gift to her!"

" Yeah yeah, tenere i vostri cavalli, qui!" Romano shoves shoves a box into her hands with a blush. "Enjoy."

"Grazie," Elizabeth cheers. She sits down on of the black leather couches. Opening it, she gasp at the new art supplies. She hugs them to her chest with a glee.

Nate sits beside her with her. Opening it slowly, his eyes show with excitement at corn seeds. Pulling the package, he show them to his dad.

"Luddy? What did you give him?" Feliciano look at them seeds confuse.

"Those are some of my corn that I have experiment on to grow in any where. Still a prototype, but hope you would grow them and see," Ludwig smile with Nate's nods. "That' my son."

Alfred was sitting in his office with a photo in his hand. Tears were running down his cheek as he touch the face of the girl in the photo. "Serna."

* * *

><p>*Name: Nate, State: Nebraska<p>

*Name: Elizabeth, State: New Jersey

I'm going to update today chapter tomorrow. So tomorrow own you get two in one update.


End file.
